This disclosure relates to a method of preparing a hybrid membrane.
In recent years, membrane technology has been widely used in wastewater treatment.
Conventional ultrafiltration membranes are inefficient to remove small-scale pollutants, such as heavy metal ions and small molecular organic matters.
Mixed matrix membranes (MMMs) include hybrid granular materials which function as adsorbents or catalysts to adsorb or catalytically oxidize heavy metal ions and small molecular organic matters. However, the content of the hybrid granular materials in the mixed matrix membranes is no more than 10 wt. %. In addition, the hybrid granular materials are loosely coupled to the mixed matrix membranes.